Move
by Kurious Killer
Summary: Courtney comes back to her apartment to find that her door is unlocked and she always locks her door. Panic and fear spread throughout her body


**This is just something that popped into my mind after hearing my friend complain that her boy hogs the bed. **

It was a long day at school. Law school is tough you know. Students are always back stabbing each other to get on the professor's good side. Needless to say, Courtney Garcia needed a nap, BADLY!

So Courtney was very excited about collapsing on her bed and catching up on her beauty sleep. But she felt anything but realized as she turned the front door to her apartment and found it unlocked.

Courtney began to freak out because she knew she _always_ locked the door before she left for school. Courtney ran into her apartment and grabbed anything that looked like it could kill. She found an old baseball bat in the corner of her living room from when her boyfriend had left it.

_It had been after a fight they had. Courtney was yelling at her frustrating boyfriend. He wanted to move in with her but she just wasn't ready for that commitment yet. _

"_Why!" _

"_Because I'm not ready yet! We have barely been dating for a year and, and I just am not ready! Can't you wait for me?"_

"_It's not like I'm going to rape you! I just want to be here to be with you damnit! What if someone fucking breaks in? Who the hell will be here to beat the shit outta him? Your fish Gil?"_

"_I can take care of myself! Now get out of my apartment!" _

"_FINE!" _

It had not been a pretty sight. But he had eventually understood. The next day as an apology he had brought a bunch of roses and a baseball bat. He said if he didn't need it at his place, Scruffy was enough.

But now his words haunted her as she faced the intruder, whoever he or she may be. Courtney approached cautiously into her apartment holding the bat to her chest tightly to make sure it wouldn't be forced away from her.

Courtney had thought about calling the police or her boyfriend but it was a very high chance that the cop may be one of his relatives and then he would know someone broke in. And Courtney did not feel like having another fight about him moving in with her.

The door to her room was ajar so she knew the intruder was there. The footsteps were so silent they rivaled a mouse creeping into a silent house. The bat was held erect waiting to contact with a human face.

But the person waiting for Courtney's wrath was not a robber, a rapist or a stranger. It was her boyfriend, sprawled onto her white freshly made bed and drooling on her new white silk pillows.

Courtney was ready to yell at the top of her lungs to say what the hell was he doing here. She had already stomped _very_ loudly over to the left side of her bed where her boyfriend's face was closest but something stopped her.

_He looks so cute, peaceful, and warm_, she thought as she looked at her boyfriend sleeping quietly despite her stomping.

And suddenly Courtney's fatigue got the best of her as she yawned very loudly and pouted at her current position. With a small huff, Courtney went back to the front door to lock it properly to find a small paperclip wedged into the lock.

_So that's how he got in. I should've known,_ the prep thought as she extracted the paperclip from the lock and closed the door, making sure the locked worked. She made a mental note to change the locks tomorrow after class.

The prep walked back to her bed and stopped at the left side once more to ponder the predicament she was in.

_Fuck it._

And that is how Courtney wiggled her way under her boyfriend's very heavy body and cuddled up into his spread out arms. She somehow managed to get his arms to curl around her curvaceous form but he still covered most of the bed.

Courtney sighed a little in annoyance but she just cuddled closer to him, she grabbed the covers that had fallen to the floor during her boyfriend's nap and covered the both of them before falling asleep herself.

It wasn't until later that night that the boyfriend woke up. He was very surprised to see that Courtney was snuggled up into the crook of his arm. He looked around himself and evaluated the situation. He moved his body a little closer together so Courtney could have more room. Even though she did look adorable cuddled up like a puppy into him but he suspected her legs would cramp up if they stayed in that curled up position for too long.

As he moved himself to get the both of them comfortable, he wondered why his girlfriend had not woken him up sooner but he was not one to complain. He moved his hand over his green neon Mohawk in a sleepy sort of way and yawned before settling back into the very soft and cozy bed.

"You hog the bed you Ogre."

The voice startled him but he didn't let it startle him.

"Well I'm not used to sharing _my_ bed yet Princess."

"So? I'm not either but you didn't see me hogging _my_ bed," Courtney muttered in a tired voice.

"Our bed then." He smirked as Courtney responded with a mutter of "Neanderthal."

He looked to left and just watched Courtney's face, she hadn't bothered to open them yet so she was unaware of his stare. She looked beautiful to him, her bed head hair made her look all the more cute to him. He kissed her forehead and slowly sat up.

Courtney grumbled and said, "Get back here Neanderthal."

Her boyfriend chuckled and asked, "Why?"

"'Cause you're warm. That's why," Courtney's hand found his and she held it. She tugged at his arm to get him to come back down but her boyfriend only laughed louder.

He bent down to softly peck at her lips and whispered, "I'm hungry Princess. And unless you want to be on the menu I suggest you let me go make us something."

Courtney relented, released his hand and cuddled into the space where he had occupied their bed previously.

_Man, Courtney is something else sometimes_ the boyfriend thought to himself. He made the only thing a full time law student like Courtney could afford, Cup of Noodles.

They every bite in their shared apartment.

**I don't need to say who the boyfriend was right? Everyone can infer right? **


End file.
